


beautiful night

by Cineraria



Series: fireworks in the night sky [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Lizzy menunggu detik-detik tahun baru sendirian. Tiba-tiba, Ciel pulang secara mengejutkan.





	beautiful night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Happy New Year 2019!

Lizzy sedang duduk di kursi kayu menghadap jendela ketika sosok Ciel muncul dari balik pintu.

Teko porselen dan cangkir kopi berjajar di atas meja panjang. Ruangan itu diterangi lampu yang menyala keemasan, agak remang-remang. Ada rumbai dengan untaian kaca kristal berkilauan menjuntai dari atap dan jatuh tepat di atas kepala. Kalau dilihat dari luar jendela, akan tampak seperti kafe bergaya antik di ujung jalan sana.

Lizzy mengerjap, sudah menduga kehadiran lelaki itu. Sekitar dua menit lalu ketika terdengar bunyi mobil menderum memasuki pelataran rumah, hatinya berdebar, tak sanggup menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

Suaminya ini senang memberi kejutan.

“Bohong, katamu mau kerja lembur malam ini.”

Dalam sekali hentakan, Lizzy melompat dan menghambur dalam dekapan Ciel.

Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti, menangkap beban tubuh Lizzy dan membalas pelukan istrinya lebih erat.

“Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau tidak akan pulang kan?”

Ciel mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Lizzy, menghidu wanginya dalam-dalam. Harum aroma lavendel yang sangat dirindukannya. Dua jam lalu, saat Lizzy mengirim  _chat_ singkat, dia menjawab bahwa malam ini akan kerja lembur. Tanpa memberitahu kalau sebetulnya tugas Ciel selesai lebih cepat. Klien  _rese_  yang menuntut kinerja serba sempurna itu berhasil dibungkam, dan marketing  _Phantomhive Corp_  relatif stabil di tangga bursa efek. Penutupan bisnis akhir tahun yang sangat memuaskan.

Lizzy menangkup kedua belah pipi Ciel, menelusuri wajah tampan lelaki itu, berharap dengan demikian sisa-sisa keletihan terhapus dari sana.

Wanita itu tertawa lembut, “ah …. kejutan tahun baru nih? Kau ini selalu banyak akal, Ciel.”

“Aku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi lain kali,” Ciel menggoda.

“Asal bukan di saat yang tidak tepat saja.”

"Maksudmu, tidak tepat yang bagaimana?"

"Yah, seperti saat aku terlelap dan dikuasai kantuk."

"Kan bisa langsung menyusulmu tidur."

"Tapi nanti jadi tidak ada yang menyambut kepulanganmu."

"Begitu rupanya ... Baiklah."

Lizzy membantu Ciel melepas jas dan vest biru-nya yang sudah kusut, lalu menuntun lelaki itu duduk bersama.

“Sudah dimulai,” ucap Lizzy menunjuk ke luar jendela.

Terdengar bunyi letusan kembang api dan langit malam itu seperti hidup kembali. Angkasa penuh percikan warna; hijau, biru, dan merah, seperti kerjapan cahaya yang saling berkejaran. Indah sekali.

Ciel menoleh seklias. Betul pesta kembang apinya sudah mulai. Dia melonggarkan simpul dasi, meraih cangkir yang disajikan wanita itu. Aroma kopi mengepul. Manis. Kopi buatan Lizzy adalah yang paling nikmat. Kadang Ciel penasaran dengan cara apa racikan kopi Lizzy melebihi rasa yang tersaji di kafe-kafe langganannya saat  _meeting_?

“Hei, Ciel … aku berharap semua yang terbaik bagi kita di tahun berikutnya. Tidakkah kau juga begitu?”

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Sementara detik terus merangkak meninggalkan tahun lalu, menyambut permulaan tahun. Ini menjadi kali pertama perayaan tahun baru bersama, setelah melalui jalan berliku di masa-masa pertunangan yang panjang.

“Ya, sudah selayaknya kita berharap yang baik-baik.”

Ciel bukan tipe yang pandai merangkai kata, tetapi dia yakin Lizzy adalah yang paling mengerti makna setiap ucapannya.

“Terutama untuk si kecil di dalam sini.”

Lizzy mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Ada kehangatan di balik sorot matanya yang melunak, dan pancaran jiwa keibuan itu … Tiba-tiba, Ciel menunduk. Perut Lizzy dikecup dan dibelai lembut. Bahagia. Ciel menemukan jawabannya. Seluruh dunia tak ada artinya kalau kita tidak bahagia. Dan dia berjanji akan selalu menjaga galaksi kebahagiaannya di sini.


End file.
